Love Does Not Begin
by parisindy
Summary: Jut a short RodneyShep moment, and a short chat on love and homesickness not slash


Love Does Not Begin 

**TITLE:** Love does not begin

**AUTHOR**: Parisindy

**RATING**: For Everyone

**DISCLAIMER**: No money was received or exchanged. I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters; this is purely for fun.

**ARCHIVE:** Only MW can archive it anyone else has to ask first.

**NOTES**: A reply to a challenge posted by ElJay on the Cosmic Castaways… this is my first Atlantis Fic… (I usually write Andromeda) and thanks to Eljay for the Beta ((hugs))

**THE CHALLENGE**: A 5-Minute Fic on a Valentine's Day Massacre. A silly-fics concerning Seamus Harper's love life... or his lack thereof, to be more precise, but you can do whatever you'd like. Has Dylan told his "forcelance" joke one too many times? Has Beka picked Mr. Not-so-Right? How about the folks from SG:1 and SG:Atlantis? Pick your character(s), pick your series. Feel free to get as silly as you'd like! We might as well laugh if we can!

* * *

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."

-James Baldwin

* * *

It was a cool and misty morning and Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard clung to his warm coffee mug as he stepped out onto one of Atlantis many balconies. As he gazed out over the white caped waves a movement out of the corner of his eye startled him. He wasn't alone on the balcony as he originally thought.

"Rodney you okay? I didn't expect to see you here."

Rodney waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine Colonel; like you I just needed a breath of fresh air."

Sheppard couldn't help studying the man with concern. "I come out here every morning and this is the first time I've had to share my air."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you owned the patent."

"Skip the crap, McKay what's up?" They had just gotten back from another tough mission, and whenever things went wrong Rodney had a tendency to blame himself. Even though he did his best to hide it from others, Sheppard knew. It was something he prided himself on, knowing his team.

Rodney signed dramatically and hung his head as John took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"I-I was just thinking about my girlfriend."

John coughed and sputtered on his coffee as a sly insidious grin spread over his face. _Oh this was going to be good._ "Girlfriend?"

"Not current, so you can just wipe that smile off your face; you really do resemble the Grinch at times."

John ignored the jibe, as he was already having too much fun to be put off by it. "So what did she look like? Hot n' Sexy in a lab coat?"

"She was a cheerleader actually," Rodney sniffed. "It was college, she was nineteen and I was fifteen."

"An older woman, wow Rodney gotta say I'm impressed! Were you her tutor or was it the other way around?"

"You know it's not mandatory for all members of the Military to act like Frat boys. I mean even Lt. Cadman does and she's a woman."

John's smirk faded but only slightly. "And so what has brought up these thoughts of some long lost love?"

Rodney shrugged wrapping his fingers around the railing of the balcony. "I'm a bit homesick I guess. Sometimes everything just seems so far away. Past lives, lessons learned… McDonalds."

John laughed lightly and turned his gaze back to the ocean. It was something he could certainly relate to. He had nothing back on Earth and in every way Atlantis had become home—there was no one back there for him. His family was here. Yet even he had moments, dreams of catching waves at Ocean Beach in San Diego. Picking kelp off his leash and watching the sunset. There are single moments in your life, moments of stillness, where everything is perfect.

They stood in silent contemplation before it was Rodney's turn and he nudged Sheppard with his elbow. "What are you thinking of?"

Sheppard signed dreamily. "Lost love."

"What was her name?" Rodney's interest was obviously peaked.

"Louisa."

"Was she a cheerleader or a drill sergeant?" McKay smiled cockily

John smiled forlornly. "A surfboard, best one I ever had."

Rodney snorted "Figures. Typical! I'm baring my soul and you're talking about surfboards! I've bet you've never been in love. It's a defensive mechanism. You really should talk to Heightmeyer about that."

John cringed, "Please, daydreaming about some cheerleader is hardly _baring your soul_! And, this is coming from a guy who's been lusting after a certain blonde member of SG-1 for three years."

"It's four years, and it's only because she believes that it would be a conflict of interest."

"And she's told you this?" John questioned doubtfully.

"Well, not exactly…but we all can't be Captain Kirk, a new woman on every planet. True love takes time, not that you could understand."

"I am not Captain Kirk. The pants alone…" Sheppard faked a shudder. "Plus you could never kill a wraith with a phaser."

McKay threw his hands in the air. "Why do I bother? You know Colonel, even Kirk had to grow up."

"Yeah, but that's why I always liked Han Solo; he never grew up and he still got to sleep with the Princess."

Rodney eyes twinkled dangerously, "I've seen that movie too!" Rodney pointed his finger at John's chest to make his point. "That was true love, triumph despite adversity! You are a romantic! Just wait till that gets around! John Sheppard is saving himself for his princess!"

"Shut up, Rodney, or you'll be the one who gets crowned."

But it was too late, as Rodney crossed his arms triumphantly. "I just want to be there for the Disney moment when it happens!"

"McKay…" John tired to make his voice threatening but it was time for this solider to make a hasty retreat. "Forget it! I got work to do!" John fled from the balcony, but for the rest of the week whenever he ran into McKay or any other members of the scientific team someone would start to hum loudly, "Someday my Prince will come."

Maybe one day John _would_ find his princess and true love, but it wouldn't be for a long time yet. He had things to do first, like kill the Wraith… become a general…and plot revenge.

Not necessarily in that order.

The End


End file.
